Familiar Taste Of Poison
by Fubuki Aoi
Summary: Siempre se mantuvo callada, y su esposo cómplice. Lo amaba, pero no podía continuar así. No aguantaba la idea de que ya no quedaba nada entre ambos, y solo tenía una escapatoria, el sabor familiar del veneno. [One-shot de la convocatoria de Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones/Songfic/LevixFem!Eren]


**Este one-shot pertenece a la concovatoria de Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones.**

**Nota importante: Antes de leer, ver y escuchar la canción "Familiar Taste Of Poison" de Halestorm, para que su lectura sea más de su agrado y comprensión. Ponerle atención a la letra de la canción, que es lo que le da más sentido a la historia (podría decirse, que son los pensamientos de Eren).**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. **

_...En el fondo, ella sabía que era un amor podrido._

Era la cuarta noche en que derramaba lagrimas por su amado esposo, no quería creer en la realidad que vivía. No podía aceparlo. Deseaba con todas sus ansias que fuera una pesadilla, y luego al despertar, todo siguiera su curso normal, pero esta vez no sería así.

Hace 6 meses que su tan "adorado" esposo no la miraba, no la tocaba, no le prestaba atención y esto la llevaba a pensar en la llama de la pasión que alguna vez los unió, pero ahora, al parecer, se apagó. En un principio se hizo la idea de que era algo normal, después de todo, siempre fue un hombre frío que sabía como transmitir sus sentimientos hacía otra persona, pero descartó la idea al momento en que ni dormían juntos. Jamás llegaba a dormir a la casa, y si lo hacía, era en otra habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta. Algo sucedía, y debía descubrirlo, aunque su investigación quedó desecha por su día de aniversario.

_**Aquel día inolvidable para muchos en que Eren Jaeger y Levi Ackerman unieron sus vidas.**_

—Buenos días, mi amor.— Acercó sus labios a los de su amado, en un casto beso.

—Buenos días.— A penas y se dejó besar.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?— Se hubiera quedado callada, pero tenía curiosidad de lo que su esposo estuviera planeando para su ansiado aniversario.

—Ambos tenemos que hacer algo y lo sabes.— Acomodó sus pantalones negros que acababa de colocarse, para finalizar su elegante vestuario que consistia de una camisa blanca y unos pantalones, algo sencillo.

—Lo recordaste...— Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, mientras dejaba su lugar en la cama para observar lo bien que lucía el azabache.

—Jamás lo olvidaría.— Termino por ajustarse la solapa de su traje, para retirarse del cuarto y darle privacidad a la castaña. Ésta solo miró por un rato la puerta por donde acababa de salir su marido, luego se dirigió hasta el closet donde tenía sus hermosos y lujosos vestidos ajustados al cuerpo que dejaban a la vista sus bien delineadas piernas, y parte de sus claviculas hacia arriba. Elegante y atractivo.

Entre tanta prenda, escogió el vestido de color uva que contrasto por completo con su piel nivea e imitando la acción del mayor, salió de ahí.

Afuera estaba él esperandola, y le tendió una caja pulcramente adornada que fue recibida por sus delgados dedos. Sonrió, tal y como esperaba, dando paso a deshacer el pequeño moño que traía la cajita para abrirla y dejar ver su contenido: un costoso lapiz labial. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Levi.— Sacó de inmediato pero con cuidado el regalo de su envoltorio, y lo examinó como si fuera una joya.

—Esta noche tenemos una importante cena, espero y te sea de utilidad.— Con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se marchó nuevamente hacía la habitación de trabajo. Sí, tenía un cuarto especial para trabajar, con su propio escritorio y demás elementos para realizar su labor. Mientras tanto, la castaña había desaparecido por el pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación junto a su preciado regalo.

No era algo nuevo el que recibiera regalos por parte de su conyuge, pero siempre se lo agradecía como si fuera la primera vez y jamás perdería esa costumbre.

Llegando a pasos lentos y tranquilos a su habitación, se posó frente al gran espejo que poseía en su tocador. Sus cabellos castaños caían como cascadas por su rostro inclinado, que seguían con atención su preciado presente. Luego de unos segundos así, destapó el pintalabios, dejando paso al rush que pronto teñiría sus labios de un color uva, deslizandose con maestría y suavidad.

_"Drink the wine, my darling" You said..._

_**"Bebe el vino cariño" Dijiste... **_

Finalizando con una rápida lamida por su labio inferior y la unión de ambos labios estrujandose, sonrió, plasmando lo bella que podía llegar a ser una mujer.

_"Take your time and consume all of it"._

_**"Tomate tu tiempo y termínalo".**_

Saliendo del cuarto, llevó su mirada hacía su esposo que le esperaba quizás para quien sabe qué. Lo más extraño, era su gesto de intranquilidad que claramente no se podía notar a simple vista, pero lo olvidó al momento en que le entregó un ramo de rosas que había tenido escondido tras su espalda.

Hipocresía.

_But the roses were only to drain my inspiration_

_**Pero las rosas fueron solo para consumir mi inspiración.**_

Inclinó suavemente su rostro hacía el de su esposo, despositando en beso en su mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. Después de todo, no podía hacerlo en los labios por ahora, y jamás lo volvería a hacer.

Solo ella sabía el por qué, la cruel razón y el triste motivo.

_The promise were spoiled before they left your lips and..._

_**Las promesas se rompieron antes de salir de tu boca y...**_

Rodeó el cuerpo de su pareja en un abrazo, el último.

—Esta noche, ¿cierto?— Susurró junto a su oído.

—Así es.— Su tono de voz jamás cambiaría, frío, gélido.

_I breathe you in again, just to feel you..._

_**Te respiro nuevamente, solo para sentirte...**_

_...Underneath my skin, holding on to._

_**...Debajo de mi piel, aferrandose.**_

Afianzó un poco más el agarre, hasta pensar que Levi se había irritado un poco quizás, por lo que, lo soltó. Dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice, le dio la espalda para dejar reposar las rosas en un florero con agua previamente colocado. Observándolo por el rabillo del ojo y su rostro de perfil, abandonó el cuarto.

Recorrió gran parte de su mansión a oscuras por largos minutos, casi llegando a la hora. Mientras caminaba, memorizaba por última vez lo que alguna vez fue su anhelado hogar, cada rincón, cada detalle de éste, y a cada paso recordaba momentos intimos y preciados junto a su actual marido. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a lo que era la gran y maravillosa pileta.

Acostumbraba a descansar por las tardes sentada en aquel lugar, también estaba preparada para que fuera el último lugar que visitara.

_The sweet escape is always laced with the..._

_**La dulce huida esta siempre atada al...**_

_...Familiar taste of poison._

_**...Sabor familiar del veneno.**_

Cerró sus ojos, juntó sus parpados, y con sumo silencio introdujo sus piernas dentro del agua, dejandose caer por completo al frío liquido, de frente, esperando tan solo cinco segundos para que la muerte le arrebatara la vida. Fue rápido y minucioso.

_I tell myself that you're no good for me..._

_**Yo misma me afirmo que no eres bueno para mi...**_

_...I wish you well, but desire never leaves._

_**...Y te deseo lo mejor, pero el deseo jamás se va.**_

Su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente inerte cuando la policía llegó al lugar del "incidente" y la tuvieron que despojar de la fría agua de la pileta.

Nadie de la servidumbre se lo habría imaginado, morir en un lugar así, flotando como una hoja boca abajo.

Lo que más sorprendía, era ver a su ex esposo con un rostro indiferente, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Esto llamó la atención del detective Armin Arlet, que había sido llamado para resolver este caso que a simple vista parecía un suicidio, pero él no creía eso.

Fijó su atención a los movimientos del ex conyuge de la victima, notando su tranquilo comportamiento, comprobando por si mismo que algo no estaba bien. Se acercó a pasos agigantados, acortando su distancia.

—Usted es Levi Ackerman, ¿o me equivoco?— Sacó una pequeña libreta, que utilizaría para anotar cualquier detalle sospechoso.

—Sí, lo soy, ¿necesita algo?— Pero que tipo más pesado.

—¿Es que no siente nada por ver a su esposa así?— Frunció un poco el ceño. Sus ojos reflejaban impotencia.

—Sus motivos abrá tenido para suicidarse.— Y así de simple, se deshizo por ese momento del "molestoso" detective.

Observó el cadaver que yacía junto a un ambiente tan calmado. Le era casi imposible pensar en un suicidio, y por la actitud de su ex marido, probablemente esa chica había sufrido mucho por dentro.

Su expresión tan tranquila, le entregaba palabras que jamás alcanzaron a salir de sus labios.

_I could fight this 'til the end, but maybe i don't want to win._

_**Podría seguir luchando hasta el final, pero tal vez no quiero ganar.**_

Acercó su dedo al agua totalmente bañada en un color asemejante al vino, oscuro, dejando que su extremidad se impregnara de éste, para luego llevarlo a su nariz.

**Veneno. **

Luego, la autopsía terminó por confirmarle que la causa de muerte fue veneno. Al parecer, al consumirlo, pasó una hora, pero lo que le extrañaba es que este tipo de veneno transmitía un sabor amargo, detectable, entonces, ¿por qué la victima lo habría ingerido? ¿de verdad fue un suicidio? No.

Creía fervientemente que esto era un homicidio, pero con una historia lamentable de trasfondo.

_I don't want to be saved, i don't want to be sorber._

_**Yo no quiero ser salvada, no me quiero desembriagar.**_

Fue rápidamente hacía la mansion donde se había acontesido tal tragedia, y buscó al único dueño que quedaba de ésta. De pasó, observó un gran cuadro de la fallecida que se situaba en el salón principal, era enorme, y tenía un semblante honorable.

_I want you on my mind, in my dreams, behind these eyes, and I won't wake up._

_**Te necesito en mi mente, en mis sueños, detrás de estos ojos, y no despertaré. **_

_¡Not this time! _

_**¡No esta vez! **_

Irónico, estaba frente a su ex esposa, observandola como si nada con sus manos en los bolsillos y su ceño fruncido. Ni si quiera una situación así le cambiaba el rostro. El joven detective se acercó junto a refuerzos de la policia al culpable, mostrandole en una bolsa transparente la clave de todo este problema: el lapiz labial. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse o inducir alguna excusa, simplemente se lo llevaron con derecho a mantener silencio.

Todo era muy sencillo, pero a la vez lamentable.

Quedando solo frente al cuerpo de la mujer que recientemente había tenido su funeral (privado), miró de reojo sus expresiones que ahora se mantenían en paz. Tranquilidad.

_I breathe you in again, just to feel you..._

_**Te respiro nuevamente, solo para sentirte...**_

_...Underneath my skin, holding on to._

_**...Debajo de mi piel, aferrandose.**_

_The sweet escape is always laced with the..._

_**La dulce huida esta siempre atada al...**_

_...Familiar taste of poison._

_**...Sabor familiar del veneno.**_

_Mientras su cuerpo flotaba en el agua, de sus labios se desprendió aquel color que reflejaba sus miedos e inseguridades. Objeciones que no tuvo tiempo de declarar. Siempre lo supo, y estaba preparada para este momento. _

_No le quedaba escapatoria, más que el sabor familiar del veneno sobre su boca, desprendiendola de su vida pero jamás de sus sentimientos y sus recuerdos._

**Nota final y sensual: Quizás no toqué directamente el tema del agua, pero es que no se me ocurría de otra forma además de lo típico cliché (que me encanta, lo admito xD) del sexo en el agua, y recordé este one-shot que debía hace mucho tiempo. Espero haya sido de su agrado. **

**Hasta pront! **

**Aoi.**


End file.
